Different types of connector elements may be used to construct isometric space frames. Such frames have a variety of uses. One area which uses such elements are construction toys. The connector of this invention will be described with reference to a connector for a toy construction set but it may also be used to construct an isometric space frame or the like of any size and for any purpose. Generally, connector elements have radially extending struts for receiving interconnecting elements. A plurality of connector elements may be joined together through interconnecting elements to form a structure. This type of construction toy is desirable, because it encourages coordination and creativity in children.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,486 to Glickman discloses a connector element for a construction toy which, when assembled, provides for connection in separate planes which are at right angles to one another. The stated advantage of this design is that it allows two independent, similarly shaped, flat connecting elements to be joined together to form the three dimensional connector element. The design allows decreased manufacturing costs because of the decreased complexity of the individual connecting elements. However, this design is lacking, because although it permits struts to be connected to the connector connector element in "three dimensions", it allows connection of the struts only in planes which are at right angles to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,287 to Suzuki discloses a T-shaped concrete block which may be connected to a similarly shaped block to form a three dimensional block having a hexpodal shape. When connected together, the two blocks have elements extending in three different planes, which are at right angles to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,484 to Brown et al. discloses an interconnecting toy in which the connecting elements preferably have struts radially extending from a central stabilizing section at 90.degree. to one another.